


【你xMammon】婊子

by Yanluo_ling



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanluo_ling/pseuds/Yanluo_ling
Summary: 初冬的天空总是灰蒙蒙的，此刻的你正漫无目的地在街上闲逛，手机里的消息停留在了前天凌晨，一句简短的“晚安”竟勾起了你关于那天和他在一起的回忆.....
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	【你xMammon】婊子

**Author's Note:**

> 因和姐妹的一次口嗨延伸出的小脑洞，Mammon真的太太太可爱了！！！  
> 与之相对应的卡面服装是“Share your warmth”卡池的穿貂Mammon SSR~  
> 诶，真的是抽空我的劵劵也得不到的卡面，可能这才是某种意义上的婊吧  
> 诱惑我们掏空自己以为抓住了他，结果发现除了当初留下的那一撇和窗户上的白气，什么都没留下.....

**01**

初冬的天空总是灰蒙蒙的，此刻的你正漫无目的地在街上闲逛,而这都只是为了打发逃课给予你的空闲时间。

迎面走来的路人且是成双成对的，心中逐渐涌起的落寞感,让此时的你在人群中显得是那般的突兀。

为了缓解这不快的感受，你翻出了裤袋中的手机，点开了置顶的联系列表。最近的一条信息还停留在前天凌晨，一句简短的“晚安"竟勾起了你关于那天的回忆。

.....

傍晚时分，天空中下起了蒙蒙的细雨，当你刚走出校门时，映入眼帘的便是那头刺眼的银发，以及那被风吹起的红色耳饰。

今天的他难得的走起了学院风，搭配上一副金丝眼镜,竟还真有些像模像样的。甚至连那进入客房后的神情里都不免地夹杂着几分羞涩和紧张。

像,简直像极了。好像今天是你们第一次来开房似的。

要不是那迎合你的娴熟动作，你真的差点就信了。

“装什么清纯大学生啊。”你笑着拍了拍他的脸颊。

这时，你的目光撇到了对方隐藏在衣领下的几点樱红，像是在宣誓着主权般，那不知是何人留下的印记，成功地激起了你的不满。

指尖穿过发丝最终在青年的后颈处停留,温柔的抚摸不禁让对方舒服地闷哼了一声。 就在他将脸颊贴近你的掌心磨蹭时，你一把扯住了他的银发,俯下身狠狠地咬住了他的喉结。

“啊！.....”青年吃痛地喊了一声,颤抖着环住了你的肩膀。他推挪着你,随着你们的走动青年顺势地便把你推倒在了床上。

细长的手指划过喉结处留下的咬痕，眼前人像是记起什么似的看着你嗤笑了一声。

这番举措不由地让你皱起了眉头，原本想给他一个教训的你此刻竟多了几分难堪。

不给你反应的时间，只见眼前人拉下了嫩黄色的领结，解开了纽扣，蜜色的肌肤暴露在了你的视野中。

看着那几乎布满腰侧的指痕和胸口处的点点樱红，你的神情渐渐地恍惚了起来，而青年却只是嗤笑地看着你。他将脱下的外衣丢弃到一旁,俯下身贪婪地吮吸着你的唇瓣，你们的舌交织在一起，破碎的呻吟从嘴角泄出。随着呼吸声的加重，青年的下半身此刻正一下又一下地蹭着你。

  
对方谄媚的身姿和正经的学院穿搭看起来是如此的诡魅。但你深知不管眼前人再怎么伪装，他的骨子里依然还是一个放荡的婊子。

  
以至于当你深入一指时，那夹紧你的炽热和耳畔间传来的喘息都不由地让你更硬了几分。

你回应着,贪婪地汲取着属于他的一切，身上的青年像是一颗融化的蜜糖般甜美，正如同他的名字那般蛊人。

"Mammon..."

他，如同地狱间游荡的恶鬼，披上了一层华丽的外衣诱惑着你，使你越陷越深一步步地迈入那名为欲望的魔沼中。

.....

  
"诶...”想到这儿你不由地叹了口气，摸出了一根香烟叼在嘴上。正当你想打火时，余光撇到的熟悉身影却让你停下了手中的动作。

定神一看，刚刚还在脑海中回味的小可人此刻正坐在身前的店里和某位不知名的西装男喝着咖啡。

贴身的色皮衣勾勒出了完美的曲线，肩侧披着的银狐毛衬着密色的小肩，在柔光的照射下竟是那般的好看。

这是不同于以往你见过的模样。

如此精心的打扮，以及那时不时地对西装男献媚讨好的姿态让此刻的你不由地泛起了恶心。

或许,我不应该在一个婊子身上浪费时间。

Mammon, 一个彻头彻尾的婊子。

一个为了金钱可以奋不顾身的恶魔。

就在你以为自己已经幡然醒悟，准备收拾好行李翻身上岸的时候，橱窗后的青年像是察觉到什么似的悄悄地撇了你一眼。

然而只是这一撇,便如同海啸中伸出的魔爪般再次地把你拉回了地狱的深渊中。

而他，不知是被你此刻有些滑稽的模样给逗笑还是只是为了迎合眼前男人的话语，那扬起的浅浅笑容竟勾得你再次呆滞在原地。

.....

也不知是过了多久，那位西装男站起身走向了里侧的柜台。

银发青年再次将目光转向了你，他抬起手摸了摸骰子形状的耳饰。

那是第一次约会时你送给他的礼物。

意外的这对耳饰似乎是很合他的心意,每次见面时他总是不忘戴着它。

Mammon看着你傻愣愣的模样笑着别过了脸颊。红色的骰子随着轻微幅度晃动着，正如此刻你的内心那般摇摆个不停。

正当你在纠结自己是不是应该上前打个招呼还是离开的时候，只见青年将身体微微地向前倾。

他对上了你有些慌张的神情,将那前天晚上和你缠绵在一起的唇瓣贴在了橱窗的玻璃上。

"mua”

轻轻地亲吻过后，青年便收回了身子。

.....

记忆的匣盒再度因他而倾倒。

还记得那晚，Mammon如同一只调皮的小恶魔般凑在你的耳畔旁充满情欲地呼喊着你的名字。

十指的交错，甜腻的呼吸。

正如同此刻他在玻璃上哈出的白气般绵长。

细长的指尖轻轻地划过湿润的镜面，留下了一句话意味深长的话语

"Obey me"

这是你们第一次上床时青年对你耳语，自然的你也愿意沉浸在那独属于他的欲望中。

面对那无尽的贪婪，你总是尽自己一切的努力去满足。

但是,

但是...

你闭上了双眼。

当你再次睁开眼时，青年和那位西装男的身影早已消失在店中。

留下的只有那淡淡的残痕和天空中飘落的点点雪花。

.....

忽然，手机传来的震动打断了你的思绪。

看了弹出的消息后，你掐断了口中那未点着的香烟，忍不住偏过头暗骂了一声：“妈的，婊子就是婊子。”

然而事实却是——你深深地爱上了这个婊子。

他可以如雪花般纯白，也可以如黑夜般鬼魅。

.....

想到这里你不由地苦笑了一下，因为你知道，自己这辈子怕是都要栽在这个小恶魔身上了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的观看！！要是喜欢的话，欢迎留下评论和kudos~(｡•ᴗ-) 爱您哦，mua~


End file.
